


Momentum

by marymags



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymags/pseuds/marymags
Summary: One shot (probably)Prequel to DrowningCW: s**cidal ideation
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler





	Momentum

She was not equipped for this. Her little ape brain was not advanced enough for morality on this scale. She was a single plankton pulled by slight pressure changes; He was the ocean. The Doctor had become the one constant. He was right, the only certainty, and with that realization she knew her (limited) usefulness to the Doctor had worn off. The 'human perspective”, her 'domestic approach' was gone. She was a well-trained dog, living by his good favor-- reading into the slight movement of his hand, a tilt of the head. She was more of a passive vessel than she had ever been. The ideas that had filled her earth bound head were utterly wrong and worthless. Her hands were empty until he held them. She was a body for him to fill. She was absolutely nothing.

She found herself most calm when her feet dangled out of the open Tardis door on those rare occasions when the Doctor would tinker and “space park” as he called it. Really just idle too far from anything to be significantly impacted by a gravitational pull. Rose liked trill of instinctual fear at having nothing, literally nothing under her feet. How easy it would be to shift off. Would it feel like falling, without wind? How long would she live? Suffocation first, or would she burst open without any pressure holding her together? What would it feel like --even for a moment-- to be untouched?


End file.
